


Hopelessly Human

by IcyBlue88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Angst, Baby Winchesters (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyBlue88/pseuds/IcyBlue88
Summary: Ginny York, a not-so-innocent girl adopted by John Winchester when she had no place to go. Violet Wells, a young troublemaker of a girl living a life at Harvelle's roadhouse with a bit of a past. With a bit of luck, and a lot of the opposite, spells, potions, cases, monsters, angels, and demons, bring the two together and turn their worlds around. It's crazy; but it's the good kind. (dingo ate my baby crazy.)





	1. The Beginning

        Virginia York was sitting in the back of the Winchester’s Impala, the purr of the engine lulling her to sleep better then any lullabye could. As her head slowly started to come to rest on eight year old Dean Winchester’s shoulder, her four year old eyes sleepily took in the vehicle that had been more or less her home for as long as she could remember. The old baby bag that still sat under the driver’s seat got in her way as she tried to get comfortable, and the crib packaging she kicked aside reminded her of the full fledged crib stashed in the trunk, only inches away from the weapons of mass destruction.

        Even though the engine was loud and the sun hadn’t even fully gone down yet, Ginny was fighting to keep her eyes open. To her right Sam stared longingly out the window as if looking for something that wasn’t there. Sometimes Ginny forgot that Sam was only a couple months older than her, sometimes he seemed so much older than that.

        John sat in the driver’s seat, eyes glazed on the road ahead. He hadn’t said anything since the beginning of the car ride, and that had been hours ago. But that was to be expected of him. It didn’t bother the boys and it didn’t bother Ginny.

        Ginny wasn’t exactly sure where they were going. All she knew was that the car ride was getting to be too long to stay awake, and that Dean’s shoulder was feeling very comfortable.Thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind.  

        As her head slowly became a dead-weight on his shoulder, Dean recalled the first time Ginny rode in the Impala with him 3 years ago. 3 years ago her dad went missing in action during a hunt, 3 years ago he was presumed dead and 3 years ago John responded to an old friend’s voicemail and picked up Ginny York on her doorstep. She had been Ginny York-Winchester ever since, upon her insistence and much to John’s chagrin.

        Dean remembered Ginny’s perpetual crying as they drove from case to case, and Sam’s whining that went with it.

        “Deeeeeaaaaann,” Sam would whine. “Make it stopppppp.” John would shake his head from the front seat.

        “I’m trying Sammy!” Dean would reply. For the 50th time that car ride Dean would shift the baby’s position, in hopes that the crying would stop and she would hopefully fall to sleep for an hour or so. Finally, Ginny’s crying stopped as soon as Dean shifted her into a position on his lap, her head against his shoulder. This would be a position that would miraculously calm Ginny down in almost any situation throughout her entire life.

        Dean smiled at the memory, looking at the now 4 year old girl on his shoulder, and shifted her into the familiar position on his lap. A small sigh let Dean know that Ginny had fallen asleep and would probably be that way for the rest of the ride.

====================================================================================================================

        A few hours later the Impala pulled into the parking lot of their destination. Harvelle’s Roadhouse. Dean poked Ginny to wake her up as John wasted no time getting out of the car, opening and closing the loud doors of the Impala in the process. Ginny yawned and stretched, “Where are we?”

        “I don’t really know,” Dean replied.

        “This is the Roadhouse,” John said, pulling a bag out of the trunk, “you’ll be staying here while we go on our next case, Ginny.”

        “What?” Ginny asked fearfully.

        “What?” Dean copied.

        “You’ll be fine,” John said nonchalantly, “you’re four now.”

        Ellen chose this moment to step outside the front door and greet John and Ginny. She waved as John turned around and told Dean, “Go wait in the car Dean, we’ll leave as soon as I get back. Go keep an eye on Sam.” Ginny pushed past John to Dean and quickly gave him a hug before quickly running back. Dean reluctantly walked back to the car giving a little wave in Ginny’s direction before getting back in the Impala. Ellen could almost sense Ginny’s distress and quickly introduced herself to change the subject. She guided both Ginny and John inside.

        “Welcome to the Roadhouse, Ginny.” Ellen said as she gestured around her. Ginny glanced around suspiciously. All she could see were adults drinking and talking, sitting at high tables and up at the bar. Ginny looked back up at Ellen before sheepishly asking, “Are… Are there any kids here..?” Ellen laughed.

        “Yes there are. I’ll take you to Violet in a minute. Let me catch up with your dad here real quick.” Ginny turned away from them both letting John talk to Ellen for a minute.

        “I’m not her dad you know.” John said.

        “Well you better act like it cause you’re all she’s got.” Ellen responded.  

        “I know… I just know this hunt is going to be a longer one, and Ginny’s younger than the boys so I thought it would be better to leave her here.”

        “You do know that Sam is only a little older than Ginny, right?”

        “Yeah… But Sam is Sam. Dean can look out for him.”

        Ellen looked at John but gave up trying to argue with him. She knew it wasn’t going to go anywhere.

        “Alrighty then.” Ellen said, almost defeated. John was out the door almost as quick as he had come inside. Ellen turned her attention back to Ginny who sat leaning against the bar. Ginny looked up to her but nervously looked away again. Ellen smiled.

        “You wondered if there are any kids here?” Ellen asked. Ginny nodded.

        “Then I think there’s someone you would like to meet.”


	2. Comics, Costumes, and Confidants

        Ellen lead Ginny away from John and towards a bedroom in the back of the Roadhouse. She knocked on a closed door and opened it quietly, revealing a young girl sitting on the bed. She was reading a comic book and had headphones covering her ears. At the sight of Ginny and Ellen she reluctantly took off her headphones. Ginny hid behind Ellen.

        “Violet, I’d like you to meet Ginny. She’ll be staying here with us for a week or so.” She introduced. Ginny waved to Violet and the girl waved back. They shyly stood there looking at each other for a moment before Ellen informed them that she had to go make dinner, leaving the two alone.

        “So, whatcha reading?” Ginny asked curiously, picking up a stray comic book from the floor.

        “The newest X-Men comic. It’s called “Uncanny X-Men”. Wanna see?” Violet asked excitedly. Ginny shrugged.

        “I can look at the pictures!” She offered. “Dean is teaching me to read but I’m not the best at it yet.” Violet handed her one of her comics that she knew had lots of pictures.

        “Here try this one. Who is Dean?” She asked. Ginny flipped happily through the comic book while explaining.

        “Oh he’s my brother. Well, not my real brother but he pretends to be my brother. I love him very much. I miss him...” Ginny trailed off sadly. Violet was silent for a moment before she linked arms with Ginny.

        “C’mon. I’ll show you my secret hideaway!” She said. Ginny lit up and followed Violet out of the house and into the area behind the roadhouse. Violet led her to the door to the storm cellar. The two girls worked together to pull the heavy doors open. It revealed a fairly large basement area that Violet had filled with blanket and pillows and comic books. There was a radio sitting in the corner that Violet turned on so they could listen to some music. Ginny and Violet quickly settled in, reading comic books and chatting about their favorite characters and what superpowers they wished they had.

        About an hour later, Ellen called the girls in for dinner which they ate quickly before retreating back to their hideaway so they could play superheroes.

        “Okay you can be Professor X and I’ll be Magneto!” Violet exclaimed excitedly. Ginny giggled.

“But Vi he’s the bad guy!! You can’t be him!” She accused. Violet crossed her arms.

        “Hey if you really get to know him, he’s really not so bad! In fact, he’s the best!” She defended. Ginny shrugged.

        “Okay, if you say so. Let’s just play!” The two played superheroes for hours. Ellen had no idea what was going on as they ran around the house laughing and pretending. Violet even found some clothes for costumes stolen from Ellen’s daughter Jo’s closet. They made capes out of blankets and masks out of cut-up shirts. Ginny almost completely forgot about how much she missed Dean while playing with Violet. Finally, after many hours of playing, the two young girls crashed in Violet’s bed exhausted. When Ellen checked on them, she smiled when she found them fast asleep.

 

        Time seemed to fly over the next few days as Ginny spent her time at the Roadhouse. After they read comic books and played superheroes for hours on end, they decided to go upstairs and see what they could see.

        Excited at the idea that they were on a “dangerous mission”, going upstairs with all the adults, Ginny and Violet ran up the stairs and into the bar area to snoop around.

        Hunters sat at tables and up at the bar talking amongst themselves. As Ginny and Violet went around the room they heard words they had heard before, but truly didn’t know the meaning of. Words like “Wendigo” and “Shtriga” and “Tulpa”. After a while, Ellen finally caught them and sent them off to bed.

        The next morning Ginny was shocked to see John standing in the entrance with Sam and Dean by his side. She had barely realized that a week had gone by already. Even though she was ecstatic to see Dean again, she was also sad that she would have to leave Violet.

        “Come on Ginny. We’ve got to go now.” John said. He turned to Ellen. “Thanks for watching her Ellen.”

        “No problem,” she replied, “maybe Ginny should come back more often. She and Violet got along really well.” John stopped in is tracks and turned back to Ellen.

        “Maybe… Yeah. Come on Ginny. We’ve gotta go.” John walked out the door with Sam right behind him. Dean waited in the door frame for Ginny to follow. He smiled when he saw her. Ginny looked back to Violet and sadly waved goodbye, and walked away without another word.


	3. Striga Struggles

        “And what do I always say Dean, what’s the rule?” John demanded. Dean sighed and recited the mantra.

        “Shoot first, ask questions later.” John nodded.

        “Good I’ll be back tomorrow. Watch over Sam.”

        “Yes sir.” Dean replied. John nodded and left without another word. Dean stood in the doorway for a few moments alone since Sam and Ginny were asleep.

        “Dean?”

Correction, were supposed to be asleep. Dean turned to look at Ginny who had sat up from her bed aka the motel couch. He sighed and walked over to sit by her.

        “Whats up gin?” Dean asked, putting his arm around tiny sleepy Ginny.

        “Where’d dad go” she mumbled, snuggling into his embrace.

        “Oh… well,” Dean tried to form his words carefully, “Well… Dad went on a hunting trip… Won’t be back for a few days.”

        “For the monsters?” She questioned innocently. Dean let a small smile grace his features as he quasi-sadly ruffled Ginny’s hair.

        “Yeah sweetheart. For the monsters.” The two sat there for a while, Ginny securely on his lap until she fell asleep on his shoulder. Dean was happy for the peace and quiet. The motel room was so stress-free when John was out. Everything seemed to be perfect for once.

Then, he heard the crash.

        Dean jolted up so violently that he almost dropped the now very awake Ginny onto the floor. Thankfully, he managed to quickly redirect her fall onto the couch as he shushed her violently while grabbing the gun his dad had left him.

        “Stay here.” He whispered to the wide-eyed Ginny who only nodded faintly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

        Dean crept slowly into Sam’s room, his heart beating out of his chest. Slowly, he pushed open the door to reveal a black hooded figure hovering over his younger brother. Dean raised his gun and took aim, but then froze. He tried desperately to remind himself of the strict training his dad had drilled him with so many times before, but at that moment all was forgotten. He couldn’t move or think, only watch the creature feed off of Sam.

        After a few moments, Ginny had slowly followed Dean towards Sam’s room, curiosity overshadowing her immense fear. She stayed outside the room, only peeking in enough to see the scary monster over Sam, and Dean standing with a gun in his hand.

Everything seemed to be frozen.

        Then John busted through the door, pushing Ginny to the ground to get into the room. He quickly shot the monster which exited through the window. Sam was gasping in shock and Dean looked terrified. John grabbed the gun from Dean’s shaking hands.

        “What the hell were you thinking? What did I say about shooting first?” John yelled as everyone in the motel room flinched. Ginny decided she didn’t want to see Dean getting yelled at and didn’t want to be next so she ran back over to the couch and cuddled into her blanket.

        John’s voice could be heard from the next room for the next few minutes, keeping Ginny awake. When he finally exited, he turned the lights out indicating that the boys were in bed supposed to be sleeping. Ginny watched through lidded eyes as her only father figure rummaged through the cabinet and began to drink.

        After a while, Ginny watched John drift off to sleep with a bottle in his hand. His drunken snoring indicated that he wouldn’t wake for a long time. Still not able to sleep from the fear of the monster, Ginny quietly padded over to the room where the boys slept. She tiptoed over to Dean’s bed and climbed up next to him. Snuggling under the covers, she felt better already. Much to her dismay, Dean woke up and groggily asked what she was doing.

        “I can’t sleep. I sorry.” She whimpered quietly. Dean’s eyes softened and he opened his arms to embrace her. Ginny instantly melted into his hold and her eyes closed. After a moment, she spoke.

        “What was that thing trying to hurt Sammy?” Dean sighed.

        “It was called a striga. But it’s dead now, and I’ll keep you safe.” He reassured her, stroking her head comfortingly. Ginny sighed, her body relaxing and breathing evening.

        “Thanks De. Love you.” She breathed out. Dean smiled as she fell into a deep sleep.

        “Love you too sweetheart.” He didn’t loosen his grip on her small body all night. He intended to keep his promise to keep her safe, even if that meant never letting go.


	4. The First Bar Fight

        “Woah, that’s insane,” said a now 8-year-old old Violet to a now 6-year-old Ginny. Ginny had just told Violet about her traumatic event with the Striga, and had been filling her in with other details about her life since they had seen each their last. They had to remind each other that it had been about 2 years since they had seen each other.

        The 2 girls sat in their usual spot in the bar area of the Roadhouse. Like any other day there were hunters filling the bar stools and tables around them. Most of them knew Violet and smiled and waved as they walked past, but another ragged man also approached, looking much more tipsy than the rest. This time Violet looked away and didn’t smile.

        “What the hell’re you doin Violet?” The man said, his words horribly slurred. So badly slurred in fact that Ginny could barely make out what he was saying. She looked to Violet who was still looking at the booth table in front of her. She finally broke her own silence and found the strength to look up at the man.

        “This is my friend Ginny… I’m talking… That’s it.” Violet replied sheepishly. Ginny had never heard Violet talk like this before. It was as if when the man had walked up to the table her whole demeanor had changed. She wasn’t the collected Violet Ginny knew, but a whole different version of her that threw Ginny for a loop.

        The man took another swig of his drink at hand, wiped his mouth and shook his head. “Kids…” He murmured as he stumbled back to the bar, sinking into an empty bar stool.

        A couple minutes passed before Violet or Ginny had said anything. Ginny was tooo nervous to ask Violet anything about their encounter, but she also felt a need to ask if Violet was alright. Violet didn’t break her stare with the table in front of her and looked like she was in a mix of deep thought and great concern. Ginny finally decided to say something.

        “It’s ok… My dad’s like that sometimes too…” Ginny said warily. Violet still said nothing, but Ginny thought her words were working when a minute later Violet looked up from the table.

        “Yeah… Mines… Mines always like that if you know what I mean.” Violet said softly. A loud screech from a bar stool being scootched backwards caught the girls’ attention.

        “Alright… Enough is enough. You’re cut off Justin.” Ellen said sternly from behind the bar.

        “Like hell I am.” He replied. He started to stand but a hunter next to him grabbed him by his shoulders and stopped him from going any further.

        “Slow your roll there buddy… Cuttin’ you off probably isn’t a bad idea.” Said a gruff voice belonging to the hunter who had sat Justin down. Ellen looked at the two men in front of her, almost bracing herself for a fight she thought was imminent.

        Justin shoved the hunter back. “Jesus! Jussst get off me!” He said. He tried to back up but stumbled and almost fell over. Justin slammed his glass down on the bar and stumbled back over to Violet and Ginny’s booth.

        Violet seemed to sink down in her seat as he approached, but she was on the outside of the booth and there was no escaping it.

        “Come on Violet,” the disgruntled man said a little too aggressively as he yanked Violet up from her seat.

        “Hey!” She whisper-yelled to him, trying not to attract attention to herself. Ginny didn’t know what to do and sat there in shock.

        “What are you doing?!” Violet questioned.

        “What did I tell you about asking stupid questions young lady-”

        “It wasn’t a stupid question.” Violet retorted cutting Justin off, starting to find her confidence a little more.

        “What the HELL did you just say to me?!?” Justin yelled. This caught the same hunter’s attention and he started to walk over slowly, knowing that this situation was probably not going to end well. All Violet could do was look up at him and try to stand her ground like she usually did, but he had never gotten this angry before.

        “You don’t have the right to talk to your father like that!” Justin continued. Violet stood in silence for a minute before going all in.

        “You’re not my dad… You’re just my step.” Justin took in her words before backing up, chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

        “You…” He said menacingly, approaching Violet slowly, but threateningly, “You absolute… LITTLE SHI-” Violet put her hand up defensively and waited for what was to come, but nothing came. When Violet opened her squinted eyes a little she saw something she didn’t expect.

        Justin was on the floor in front of her and the hunter that had shoved him from the bar held a bar stool in hand. He put the stool down slowly as Justin lay out-cold beneath him.

        “In all my years of hunting I’ve never used a bar stool as a weapon.” The hunter stated to himself. The hunter then looked to Violet who still looked to be in shock. The hunter kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her and on her level. She looked to his old worn baseball cap to the beard that covered his face before looking him straight in the eye.

        “You okay kid?” He asked calmly. Violet only could manage to nod a little.

        “You’re okay now.” He said. Violet nodded again. Ellen ran over and stood next to Violet. “I knew I hated that son of a bitch the moment I saw him step foot in here… That damn fool-” Ellen was cut off by the hunter who stood up and looked at her.

        “I know Ellen…” Was all he managed to say to her to calm her down. Justin was brought back to his room to recover and when the hunter emerged he and Ellen sat down at the bar again and whispered furiously to each other, knowing that Violet was in the room.

        Ginny left the next day and said her goodbyes and the hunter who had saved her did too. Violet waved goodbye to them all and she knew that she would always remember Ginny, but now she also knew that she would always remember the man named Bobby Singer. The hunter who had saved her life.


	5. Roadhouse Residence

“I don’t like him,” Bobby grumbled, taking another swig of his drink.

“I never said I did Singer,” Ellen replied, leaning over the counter. They both looked over at Violet who was sitting alone at one of the booths, reading her comic books as usual. Ever since Bobby had hit Violet’s step father Justin over the head with a bar stool he had been coming over to the Roadhouse more regularly. Ellen couldn’t tell if it was because he wanted to keep an eye on Justin or Violet… Or both.

Jo ran up to Violet and sat next to her. Both of the girls sat in silence listening to Violet’s music and reading Violet’s newest X-Men comic. Ellen smiled to herself and looked at Bobby.

“Don’t know what I’d do without yah Singer,” she stated casually. Bobby’s head whipped around in surprise.

“Whad’ya mean?” He asked. Ellen laughed to herself.

“I guess I just mean I don’t know what I would’ve done with Justin in that situation,” her hand ghosted over the shotgun she kept under the bar and she shuddered, “God knows what I would’ve done…. Or wouldn't've.” Bobby sighed.

“Yeah…. God knows.” 

When Bobby first met Violet there was something about her that he recognized, from where he wasn’t sure. How her entire demeanor was changed when Justin walked in the room. How she could go from 10 to 0 in a matter of seconds. As if she had trained herself to do so in case she needed it. 

Bobby didn’t know Justin personally. He wasn’t a hunter and he wasn’t Violet’s real father, and that’s about all he knew. Her mother on the other hand was a totally different story. Sierra Harvelle was a certified badass when it came to hunting and everyone in the hunting community knew it. While Ellen never got into the hunting life, her sister did, going full steam ahead. Her hunting life brought her to meeting Violet’s real father, Malcolm Wells, on a hunting trip they had decided to partner up on, and the rest was history. 

Bobby had worked cases with the woman before, big cases too. She had suggested in the past that they could take on a whole nest by themselves. So maybe the hunting community knew her… maybe they thought she was a little crazy too, but they knew her and that was all that mattered. Bobby remembered the days where she would waltz into the Roadhouse and plop herself down into one of the seats at the bar and put her head down. Her younger sister Ellen would walk over and start to laugh.

“Beer?” Ellen would ask.

“Beeeeeer.” Her sister would brokenly grumble. 

Bobby sighed to himself recounting the memory as he looked at the only picture frame Ellen kept behind the bar for all to see. It showed herself and her sister, guns in hand, laughing their asses off. It perfectly depicted their relationship. Bobby was just sad that Sierra hadn’t lived to see Violet grow up, and Violet had never really known her mother. That was the one thing Bobby hated about hunting. It took people too soon.

The more Bobby looked at Violet, the more she seeemed to be a spitting image of her mother. They had the same long brown hair and brown eyes and Violet seemed to have many of the qualities her mother had had… except when her stepfather was around.

Bobby shook his head when he thought of Justin, and how Violet lost her real father due to hunting and her mother only a few years later. All Bobby could think was of how lucky Violet was to have Ellen around to take care of her because he knew Justin wouldn’t have himself. God knows what would’ve happened to her.

“You alright Bobby?” Ellen asked, breaking his train of thought.

“Yeah,” Bobby sighed. “It’s just,” he continued, “Violet deserves better than this.” 

“I know,” Ellen replied, “she does.”

“She’s lucky to have you, you know,” Bobby said. Ellen laughed.

“I’m trying Singer… But you’re right… She deserves her own mother, not her single-mom-aunt who runs a bar in the middle of nowhere.” Bobby didn’t know what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything.

Just then, Justin stumbled in from the rooms in the back. Bobby gripped his drink a little tighter. Ellen grabbed his shoulder, “Just keep your cool Singer… He has his ok days… But they still aren’t great.” Bobby grumbled under his breath.

Justin was obviously drunk… again… as he walked up to Violet and Jo. Bobby kept watching him out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to Ellen to see that she was doing the same, “cleaning” some of the glasses behind the bar when she was really just keeping an eye on him. 

“I have some more in my room Jo!” Violet said with a smile. Jo ran ahead back into the back rooms, but Violet was stopped by Justin. Violet looked at her feet and refused to look him in the eye.

“The hell are you doing Vi?” He asked, actually somewhat coherent for once.

“Reading,” Violet responded. She tried to go past him but Justin stopped her again.

“Why the hell do you even read these things?” He asked, ripping it from her hands.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, trying to get it back from him but Justin kept it high above her reach. Violet sighed and stopped her attempts to try and get it back. She pushed past him and walked back to her room to find Jo. Justin flipped through the comic while a confused look was plastered to his face. 

“Kids,” he sighed as he threw the comic onto the floor where it landed in a puddle of someone’s spilled drink. 

Violet hid in her room for the rest of the day, even long after Jo had left to go do something else. She lay there on her bed listening to her music while random thoughts ran through her head. She liked to hide away in her room whenever she could. Anything was better than being out in the open with Justin. 

That night she only came out for dinner when Ellen called, finding her comic on the floor stepped on and wet. She sighed and walked past the puddle, knowing that this was Justin’s doing.

That night she ate dinner quickly and went back into her room even quicker. All she could think about were the concerns and problems that kept biting at her. She tried to calm herself down and forget about it as much as she could.

It would be okay, she told herself, Ginny would come back sometime soon.

But Ginny never came.


	6. A Fresh Start: 17 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person that commented that they wanted to see them as adults- we finally got there :)

It was ten-o'clock on a Friday night at Annie’s Diner in Creede, Colorado. There was a dusting of snow outside, only visible in the cold dark night due to the Christmas lights and decorations covering the small restaurant. There were a few people still trickling in looking for warm food and coffee, but the town was quiet and the wait staff tired. It had been a long week of busy travelers coming and going, attracted to the small cozy diner in a sleazy town. Everyone working at Annie’s was ready for closing time to come at eleven so that they could get some sleep. 

“Virginia! If I head out can you hold down the fort?” a young waitress named Monika called out to her. Monika was a single mom who worked very hard to provide for her twins Stephanie and Tiffany. 

“Yeah of course. I can handle the late-nighters!” Virginia called out cheerfully, even though she herself wanted nothing more than to head back to her apartment and crash. At this point, the prospect of being the only waitress left for the night was daunting and exhausting, but what do you do? She needed this job. 

*Flashback*  
Ginny woke up to the sound that was now familiar; John and Sam yelling at each other. She had gone to bed early, hoping to avoid whatever was going to go down tonight between them because something did every other night. Unfortunately for her, she had always been a light sleeper. She slowly crawled out of her bed and crept down the stairs to see what was going on. Then she heard it. John’s drunken voice yelling at his youngest son. 

“Sam, you will NEVER be normal. EVER. You never have been, and you never will be. So stop trying! No college, no job, no NOTHING other than hunting! You hear me boy?!” Sam was outraged, but so shocked by the words that he couldn’t think of anything to say. Ginny saw Dean sitting off to the side ignoring the fact that his brother was getting verbally abused by John. But then again, Dean never had the courage to really stand up to his dad unless it got physical. Ginny knew she couldn’t take it any longer as she saw John take a breath, inevitably to start ranting at Sam some more. So she stepped into the room with a glare in John’s direction. 

“How dare you say things like that to your own son?” Ginny questioned quietly, her voice deadly. John’s head turned towards her so fast she was surprised it didn’t snap. He took a deadly step towards her. 

“Are you telling me how to be a parent Virginia?” He responded, his voice just as venomous. Ginny almost flinched under his glare but held her own. 

“Well obviously someone needs to. Because you are doing it all wrong. You need to let your kids be who they are, not who you are. You can’t make us follow your orders our whole lives. If Sam wants a normal life then it’s his life and he damn well should have it.” She replied coldly. John scoffed at the girl in front of her. 

“You act like you’re my daughter. You’re wrong Virginia; I don’t have a daughter, only two sons and it’s none of your business how I raise them.” Ginny saw Dean visibly cringe at the blow, and Sam lightly touched her arm. 

“It’s okay Gin just let it go.” He said quietly, his voice begging her to just let it be. Ginny knew that this was something that needed to happen though; this fight had been long and coming.  
“No Sam, I won’t let it go. He has no right to tell you you can’t be whoever you want to be. You have every right to be normal if that’s what you want Sam. Your sad excuse for a father is just never sober enough to actually realize that.” Ginny spat out, John’s eyes widening in anger and surprise, then turned deadly again. 

“Get out.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. You have no place in this family, never have, never will. Get out of my sight and my house. If I ever hear from you again, I’ll do more then yell at you kid. You’ve got five minutes.” With that, John turned his back to her and grabbed his now almost empty beer bottle, chugging the rest. Knowing very well that John would go through with his threat, Ginny ran upstairs and quickly threw all of her few belongings into a backpack, tears streaming down her face. She made her way down the stairs and headed for the backdoor where Dean and Sam were standing waiting. Sam immediately pulled the smaller girl into a hug. 

“As much as I don’t want you to go, I understand and I know you have to. Just always remember that you are my sister no matter what dad says okay?” He mumbled into her blonde hair. Ginny smiled faintly. 

“I know Sam. I love you too bro. Don’t let John stop you from whatever you want to do kay?” Tears were streaming down her face steadily now, and she could tell that Sam was almost in the same boat. She squeezed him tightly one last time before pulling away. Ginny looked to Dean who hadn’t said anything all night. Sam decided to leave them alone, and patted Ginny on the back before retreating back inside. The two young adults looked at each other for a while, not able to find the words. Finally, Dean spoke. 

“Don’t leave kiddo.” He pleaded simply. He tried to mask the pain in his voice, but Ginny saw right through it. 

“You know I have to Dean.” She said quietly. Dean nodded solemnly, his eyes finding the floor. 

“Well. Thanks for everything Dean. I love you. See you on the flip side.” Ginny said quietly, the rivers on her cheeks becoming oceans. Not knowing what else to do, Ginny began to walk away from the house. But she felt Dean catch her wrist and before she knew it he had pulled her in against his chest. Ginny savored the well-known feeling of being safe, and tried to memorize the sound of his heart beating steadily. Dean didn’t say anything, but he was never good with words and Ginny knew that. His actions always spoke louder. Finally, he kissed the top of her head. He pulled her face into his large hands, wiping the tears off of her face with his thumbs with a soft smile. 

“Stay safe sweetheart.” He stated simply. That was enough. He was always enough for her. 

With that, she was gone into the night.  
*End Flashback* 

That’s how she ended up here. She had hitchhiked into Colorado and took a bus into this small town. She had barely any money, but managed to get a job at Annie’s. There were many weeks spent in the cheapest motels ever, only affordable from a little bit of hustling, before she saved enough to buy an apartment. She had managed to create a life for herself over the course of the year. Managed to not call Dean whenever she wanted to talk. Managed not to text Sam whenever she wasn’t sure what to do. She pretended not to notice when obvious hunting cases came up near her town. She resisted the urge to call Bobby Singer, and tell him to send some people to take care of it. Instead, she worked overtime at the diner, hoping to save enough to buy a car to save herself the dangerous walk through the sketchy town at night. Everything was fine. She was living a life without monsters. 

In the midst of the Christmas music playing softly through the diner, the door opened and the little bell rang out. A gust of cold December air wafted through the diner, but Ginny barely looked up from the receipts she was sorting through. After a few moments, she realized she was the only waitress and she had just ignored whoever had just came in. With a sigh, she grabbed her notepad and headed over to the booth she saw the two new people occupying. Keeping her tired eyes towards her notepad, she began to take their order. 

“Hi welcome to Annie’s. What can I get for you tonight?” She asked as cheerfully as possible without looking up. 

“Well sweetheart, I was looking for some pie but I think this might even be a little better.” A familiar voice drawled. Ginny jerked her head up to look at the men sitting in the booth and gazed into familiar green eyes. She couldn’t form words, she just looked. 

“Hey Ginny.” Dean said with a charming smile that Ginny knew so well. After a moment, she found words. 

“No one calls me that here.” She whispered softly. She glanced over to Sam who was grinning broadly. 

“Well we’re here now and that’s what we are gonna call you. Now about that food....” Dean said with a wink. God had he gotten even more flirtatious than he used to be? Ginny short circuited. 

“Right yeah of course. Lemme guess, salad for Sammy and a burger for Dean?” She asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“You know us too well Gin.” Sam said. “Thanks.” Ginny nodded, still in shock. She turned to put in the orders when Dean’s voice rang out. 

“Don’t forget the pie! And coffee!” Ginny smiled to herself. She really had missed those boys.


	7. Catching up in Creede

Soon enough, the boys’s food came out and Ginny took it to them. Seeing as though almost everyone had cleared out of the diner, she sat down next to Dean while they dug into their food. 

“So I’m guessing you’re here for the case?” Ginny questioned. Sam quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“You know about it?” He asked skeptically. Ginny laughed. 

“Of course I do. Just because I don’t actively hunt anymore doesn’t make me ignorant to the hunting world. My best guess would be vampires.” She replied. Dean was looking at her with a surprised face. 

“What? Once a hunter always a hunter.” Ginny muttered, stealing a french fry from Dean’s plate. 

“Hey!!” He protested. 

“So how’ve you been Gin? What have you been up to?” Sam asked. Ginny motioned to the diner around her. 

“Working here. I bought an apartment, and I’ve almost saved enough for a car. Life’s been pretty dull but at least I’m still living.” 

“Shit sweetheart, you don’t have a car? You telling me you walk through this sketchy ass town all alone?” Dean demanded. Ginny looked down. 

“Well yeah. What else would I do? The bus is expensive and it’s more likely to find sketchy people there. Plus, I can defend myself still!” She stammered. She looked up into Sam’s concerned eyes across the table. 

“Gin we could have helped you.” He started, but Ginny cut him off. 

“I was fine Sam. Still am.” She argued. 

“Well we won’t have to worry about that anymore since you are leaving this town with us as soon as this case is over.” Dean stated, taking a large bite from his burger. Ginny turned to him.   
“There is no way in hell I am ever speaking to John again. No way. No can do. I love you guys, but I’m not going back.” She said, her mind made up. There was silence for a moment. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that. Dad’s dead.” Dean responded quietly. Ginny’s eyes widened. She said the only thing she could think of. 

“How?” 

“He sold his soul for me.” 

“Oh.” 

Silence. 

“Okayyy….about the case.” Sam said, cutting through the tension. “I agree with Ginny’s theory, it’s totally a vampire. All three victims have been drained. Do you know of any places around here where they could have a nest?” Ginny thought for a moment before her face lit up in recognition. 

“Yeah actually. There’s this creepy ass abandoned warehouse just outside town. I heard some of the diner regulars say that they saw a bunch of people head out there. Said they looked like a cult of some sort.” 

“That would make sense.” Sam agreed. 

“Alright sounds good. We’ll head out at first light so the sun will work to our advantage.” Dean concluded. He grabbed his wallet to pay for the food. Ginny shook her head. 

“It’s on the house. Why don’t you come stay at my place tonight? It’s small but all the motels here are really really gross and scary. Trust me, I know from experience.” She offered. Dean and Sam looked at her with something like sympathy and guilt for knowing what she went through after she was kicked out. 

“That sounds lovely sweetheart.” Dean smiled at Ginny, wrapping his arm around her shoulders affectionately. “We’ll give you a lift.” 

Ginny clocked out and closed down the diner. She headed out to the beloved car that she grew up in where the boys were waiting for her. She climbed in the back seat and closed her eyes in bliss when she heard the familiar engine rev. In that moment, she could feel herself drift back to her childhood. To sitting in this same spot on Dean’s lap sleeping peacefully. 

“Turn here?” Dean questioned, pulling Ginny out of her reverie. 

“Yeah, on the left.” Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the small apartment building. The boys grabbed their bags and followed Ginny up the stairs and into apartment 22. 

“It’s not much, but it works. Make yourselves at home.” She said, setting down her bag and running into the only bathroom to change out of her work clothes. She slipped on an old classic rock t-shirt and some sweatpants, then headed out to the living area/kitchen. 

“Okay so, I’ve only got one bed and a couch. You two can duke it out or something.” Ginny assumed they would do rock paper scissors, and she headed to go get some blankets from her closet. She had a lot since especially this time of year, it got really cold in the not very well heated apartment. When she reemerged, Dean was grinning broadly and Sam was rolling his eyes.

“It’s you and me sweetheart. Just like the old days.” Dean said with a wink. Ginny laughed quietly and handed Sam the extra blankets. 

“Alright. I’m going to bed. You coming Dean?” She asked, somewhat shyly. Dean nodded. 

“See ya in the morning Sammy.” Dean followed her into the small bedroom revealing the double bed. Ginny immediately crawled under the covers to find some warmth in the freezing apartment. Dean followed, and eventually gave in and cuddled her to his chest. With anyone else it would have been awkward, but with Dean it was just home.

“Missed you sweetheart.” He mumbled sleepily. Ginny gave a soft smile. 

“Missed you more De.” 

It was the best night sleep Ginny had in years.


	8. Virginia and the Vampires

When she woke up the next morning, Ginny was still firmly held into Dean’s grip. The two didn’t want to move, and refused to until Sam finally burst in to get them up. Dean grumbling all the while, the crew piled into the Impala and headed out towards the warehouse on the outskirts of the town. When they arrived, Dean looked at Ginny worridley. 

“I don’t know if you should come in with us. You haven’t hunted in forever! Are you sure you’re ready to just jump back in?” He asked concernedly. Ginny gave him the bitch face she had learned fondly from Sam. 

“Dean give me a damn machete before I kick your ass.” Sam stifled a laugh as Dean put his hands up defensively. 

“Fine fine. But don’t do anything reckless. I just got you back. No intention of losing you again. You hear?” 

“Yes Dean.” Ginny replied with an eyeroll. 

“Good. Now let’s go kill some blood sucking sons of bitches.” Popping Baby’s trunk, Dean grabbed some weapons and Sam went over the game plan. 

“Okay we’ll split up to surround the exits. Since its day time, most of them should be sleeping and or being lazy. In and out. Quick and easy. Then we burn this place to the ground and get the hell out.” 

“Sounds good. Let’s do it!” Ginny said, hopping a little while swinging her machate. 

“Woah there sweetheart. Careful with that, you’ll take someone's head off.” Dean exclaimed, taking a step back. Ginny winked. 

“That’s the point De!” With that, she sauntered around the building. Sam laughed and slapped his brother on the back. 

“I forgot how much I missed her.” Dean nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah me too. I guess we better go make sure she’s not dead.” 

“Good idea.” The brothers parted ways and headed around opposite sides of the building. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ginny snuck to the back door of the warehouse to cover her ground. Machete in hand, she crouched to quickly pick the lock. Slowly swinging the door open, she looked around to see if any vampires were going to jump out and kill her. Thankfully there weren't, so she proceeded cautiously around the corridor

Just when she began to think that maybe there were no vampires here after all, one jumped out and hissed at her, baring his fangs. Ginny jumped, startled. This gave the vamp the opportunity to grab at her, sending her stumbling back. So maybe she was a teensy bit out of practice. Ginny took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment, gaining that cool, tranquil, violent calm. Opening her eyes, she took a swing at the vampire, decapitating him in a single swoop. 

“Still got it.” She muttered to herself. Not a second later, a new wave of monsters emerged from the hallway, out for blood. 

“Oh shit,” Ginny swore, readying herself for a fight. “C’mon you bloodsucking bastards come and get me!” The vampires complied, running towards Ginny all at once. She took of the first one’s head, but the second one got a hand on her, scratching her shoulder deep enough that it would need stitches. Ginny ducked, grabbing the man’s arm and pulling him down so she could get a shot on his neck. She quickly swung around, taking out the third instantly. Shoulder throbbing, she stumbled down the hall where she saw the boys taking on at least 8 monsters.

“Hey! Over here!” She called, causing the group to turn to look at her, giving Sam and Dean the opening to take a few of them out. Ginny ran over, taking out another, leaving only three. Simultaneously, the three hunters killed the remaining. 

“Solid work guys!” Ginny stated, giving a thumbs up. “Just like the old days!” 

“Damn right. Let’s burn this place down and get the hell out of dodge.” Dean replied, heading out to the car to grab the gasoline. 

“Nice to have you back Virginia,” Sam laughed, nudging Ginny in the side. She glared at him and aggressively nudged back. 

“Don’t call me that Samuel.” She fired back. The two stared each other down, before finally Ginny gave in. 

“You win this round gigantor. But call me by my full name again and I’ll kick your ass!” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Uh huh. Sure you will short stuff.” 

“I will!”

“Won’t.”

“Will!”

“I’d like to see you try!” 

“Are you two done?” Dean interrupted the age old argument. “I’d like to catch this shithole on fire if you don’t mind evacuating. Thanks.” He said, rolling his eyes and making shooeing motions. 

“Fine fine we’re leaving grumpy head. Have fun with your fire.” The two walked out of the building towards the Impala. 

“Well that was a suc- woah what happened to your shoulder?” Sam asked suddenly concerned. 

“Oh nothing. One of the assholes got me with their claws. I’ll stitch it up later.” She replied nonchalantly.

“Ginny maybe you should let one of us look at it. Looks pretty deep.” Sam said softly. Ginny shrugged. 

“Yeah okay. I will when we get back to my place.” She complied. 

“What’s happening when we get back?” Dean asked, emerging from the now burning building. 

“Checking Ginny’s wound. I think she might need stitches.” Sam explained. Dean furrowed his brow. 

“When did that happen? Are you okay?” He interrogated. 

“I’m fine mom. Tis but a flesh wound.” Ginny rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He stated, heading around to get into the car. Sam followed and Ginny slid into the backseat. The engine of Baby revved, and Zeppelin blared adding the the wonderful aesthetic of the burning vampire bodies. And the crew was off, back at it again all together. Despite the bruises and cuts, they were happy as could be. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When they arrived back at her apartment, Ginny had fallen asleep in the back. The boys guessed it was because of how often it was her bed in her childhood. When they arrived back at the apartment, Sam grabbed their stuff while Dean gently woke the sleeping woman up. 

“Hey sleepyhead, let’s get you stitched up okay?” He softly asked. Ginny opened her eyes slowly.

“De? But I was having a nice dream!” She muttered indignantly. Dean chuckled. 

“Sorry Gin, but we can’t let those get infected. Up you go.” He ordered, giving her a little nudge. Ginny sighed. 

“Fineeee. I’m getting up already jeeze.” She replied, standing up and getting out of the car slowly and sleepily. She reluctantly headed towards her apartment where Sam was waiting for her to unlock the door. Once they were all inside, Dean told her to go sit down so he could check out her wound despite her insistence that she was fine. Finally the brothers managed to hold her down long enough for Dean to put some stitches in. Because despite the fact that it was just a flesh wound, it was pretty deep. Once she was all patched up and bandaged, the group sat down to drink some beers and talk. 

“So Gin, you’re coming with us now right? Joining back up with the family business?” Dean asked. 

“I think I’d like that if you’ll have me.” She replied. 

“Of course. We missed you kiddo. Welcome back.”


End file.
